Changes
by TheGayIceCream
Summary: It's been Five years since Bella left Forks after She confronted Jacob outside of The Blacks House. No one knows where she is. The only person she keeps in contact with is Angela Weber via phone. What happens when Angela tells Bella that Charlie is getting married to Sue Clearwater? Read to find out! Involves Drama, Sass and a Improved Kickass Bella!
1. Ch 1

_**Author note:**_

_**I've been toying with this x-over idea for a bit, I never did like how spineless Bella was and thought why not give it a go.**_

_**I haven't got much of the story planned out and I'm gonna to be asking the readers for some ideas and/Or plot twists.**_

_Things underlined like this will be taken from the books._

_**I'm going to be busy a lot in this year so I'll be writing chapters when I can.**_

_**This story is going to be in first person POV so Bella's POV But enjoy, XOXOXO.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (unfortunately) and they're probably pretty thankful for that.**_

* * *

I felt the hard material of the mobile phone slip from my hand and bounce on lightly on the soft ground, my mind blank from the words that came from Angela's month.

In the back ground, I could hear a faint buzz that sounds slightly like my name being said from the phone that layed motionless on the lush grass underneath me.

Blinking my eyes, I let my mind think about how I came to sit on this soft green ground.

_*flashback*_

_I was expecting the big black hole to come back rip me apart from the inside out, like it did when I was alone and he left._

_But it didn't, I was left feeling nothing but numbness._

_It was a welcome feeling._

_My teeth were chatting and I was chilled to my bones from the icely down pour of the Washington rain by the time I drove back to forks._

_I had just turned into the driveway and put the old truck in park before Charlie walked off the small porch and opened my door for me._

_"Billy called. He said you got in fight with Jake, said you were pretty upset," he explained as he opened my door for me._

_Then he looked at my face. A kind of horrified recognition registered in his expression. I tried to feel my face from the inside out, to know what he was seeing. My face felt empty and cold, and I realized what it would remind him of._

_"That's not exactly how it happened," I muttered._

_Charlie put his arm around me and helped me out of the car. He didn't comment on my sodden clothes._

_I walked up the set of stairs and straight into the bathroom, turning on the hot water then the cold, before removing my still dripping clothing and putting them in the washing hamper._

_Steam started rising from the shower head so I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner._

_Faintly, I could hear Charlie on the phone as I started stepping into the shower, letting the more than hot water run over my shaking body, I listened to his voice._

_He was almost on the verge of ripping whoever he was speaking to a new one based on how loud his voice was rising._

_I picked up the shampoo and began to lather the sweet fruity smelling liquid into my hair._

_"Don't you try and blame Bella for this! She made it perfectly clear that Jacob and her were only ever friends!" Yelled Charlie from down stairs, making me jump and almost slip._

_So Charlie was talking to Billy and Billy was trying to make it seem like I led Jacob on._

_Maybe I might of abused his feelings for me because of how he could plug up the ever consuming hole that opened up every time I was alone._

_But I did tell him that we could only be friends, that I wasn't ready for anything else other than that, that he would be better not trying to fix all of my broken pieces._

_"I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time."_

_Jacob had said that to me, had promised me that in the movie cinema just a few days ago._

_But he did give up, the small voice in my head said, he gave up on you._

_I focused on scrubbing my hair clean with a new found determination, my slightly warmer fingers rubbing through small amounts of bubbles rising on my head before rising them down the drain._

_Rushing through the rest of my shower routine, I turned the water off and looked at my foggy reflection in the bathroom mirror._

_The girl in the mirror looked back with a blank and almost empty stare, save for that tiny little glimmer that couldn't be identified._

_With one last glance at the familiar girl looking back at me, I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, water lightly dripped down my back as I moved towards the old chest of draws that held my clothes._

_Gripping the metal handle and giving a sharp pull, the draw came out and I grabbed two items, a old jumper and sweatpants with some holes in both before throwing them on._

_Just as I push the aged draw back in, a small black book drops to the floor, clear tape sticking out that held the book to the underside of the draw._

_I bent down and picked it up, blowing the thick amount of dust off the cover._

_This little book I stuck under there when I came to forks._

_As I flip the cover over, I walk to the bed, my eyes scanning the first few pages that has song lyrics written down in my messy handwriting._

_My body sat in the middle of the bed and I flipped through the pages, reading down some new entries that had appeared in the book, The dates at the top right corner said they were put in from October to December._

_The time I was a zombie._

_I closed the book with force and was halfway back to the draw when my foot got caught on a loose floorboard, bring the slate of wood up with it, slamming me onto the hard ground._

_Grunting from having kissed the floor, I sat up and flexed my foot, finding a light sting where the wood connected with my skin for a brief but solid moment._

_I send a frown toward the accused piece of wood, I picked it up and was just about to place the offending slat back in it's proper spot when something caught my eye._

_Something was sticking out of my floor._

_Something that had wires and buttons._

_Something that looked similar to something that was in my_ _truck 6 months ago._

_I closed my eyes, feeling the sting behind my eyes and take a deep breath._

_With Charlie down stairs, I couldn't fall apart like last time, I couldn't put him through that again._

_Jumping up, I grabbed my old duffle bag, throwing it on the bed and filling it with several tops, jeans, underwear, and extra toiletries._

_As I struggled to fit it all in, my mind ran through the reasons why he hid them right under my nose literally._

_A knock against the bed room door made me freeze._

_Clearing my throat I call out._

_"Yes Dad?"_

_"I have to go to the station bells, will you be okay here alone?" He asked with uncertainty on the other side of the closed door._

_I nodded then remember he couldn't see it._

_"Yep, be careful." I replied still frozen in front of the bag._

_"Always am." His voice faded and his foot steps echoed as he made his way down the stairs._

_A moment after the sound of his cruiser came to life is when I continued on my gathering of things, dropping to the ground and sticking my hand under the bed._

_My hand closed around a pair of old bulky gray socks and pulled it out, sticking it into the side of the duffel bag, next to some underwear and a sleeve of a long T-shirt._

_The pair of socks were bulky because it held the notes of my savings for college, $5,987 that I managed to save from working at the Newton's Camping Store in Forks._

_I go to my desk and grabbed a plastic bag from one of its draws when the old Quietude story book, the one I bought in the Port Angeles Book Store before he saved me, caught my eye._

_Hesitating a second before I lifted it and shoved it into my clothing bag too._

_With a few deep breaths and my heart beating fast, I turned towards the hole in my floor._

_A stereo, CD, plane tickets and the necklace were starring back up at me along with the photos._

_The heavenly smell that could only be described as pure **Him** hit my nose and the black hole started creeping in before I shoved it out, I was never going to let myself feel like that again._

_One by one I lifted the hidden gifts out and placed them into the plastic bag._

_The photos were last._

_My fingers glided across the first glossy surface and my eyes began to sting,_

_The first picture was with Carlisle and Esme who were on either side of me, both looking like a god and goddess while looking into the camera with a small smile while I looked anywhere else._

_Next was a photo with Emmett, his tall and extremely muscly body looming over mine, a huge smile stretched across his face making his dimples pop out._

_Then one with Alice, her tiny frame with her spiky black hair, her features twisted with excitement as she hugged my side in the photograph._

_The stinging in my eyes worsened as I looked at the third picture, it was of everyone, including Jasper, Rosalie and **him.**_

_Jasper and Alice stood together on the right hand side, an arm around each other's side, her expression beamed and His was relaxed yet his eyes were hard._

_Carlisle and Esme were standing behind myself and him, looking down at the rest of us with something similar to pure joy and smiling._

_Emmett and Rosalie were standing on his side, Emmett's face still held the wide smile from before with his arms around Rosalie's waist, her expression was bored and you could see that she wanted to be anywhere else than in that room._

_Wet hot tears ran down my cheeks as I finally let myself look at **him**, he was just as perfect and godly as I remembered with his messy bronze hair and crooked smile._

_He was looking into the camera with his arm around my side while I was looking up at him with a starstruck look on my face_

_The picture of just me and him that Alice took wasn't in there._

_Carefully I put that picture into the little back book, placing the book on top of my clothes and zipped it up, the rest went into the see through bag then I tied it up_

_My still leaking eyes gazed around the room, taking in all the memories that had happened in it the past year._

_I picked up my duffel bag and the translucent bag before walking out of the room, down stairs, stopping to write Charlie a goodbye note and then out to my truck._

_Opening the door I tossed the bag full of clothes onto the passenger seat, sat the translucent one on top and got in, throwing on my seatbelt and starting it up._

_The faded red tank pulled out of the driveway and rumbled through the town, slowly making its way to the first destination._

_Houses thinned out as more trees popped up, tears dried and soon it was time turn down the hidden driveway if you weren't paying attention._

_With my eyes glued to the road that had plants growing onto it, I counted the minutes until the modern house appeared in my line of sight and took that time to calm myself as best as I could._

_After resting my face on the steering wheel for a few moments, I opened the door and jumped out, reaching back in to grab the bag with the hidden gifts._

_My body breathed in deeply before spinning around and looking up at the house that nature had claimed back as its own._

_Even though there were plants taking over the house, it still resembled the Cullen's, with timeless elegance and beauty._

_I could trash it, I realised with surprise and a rush of irritate._

_I could tear it apart as best as I could, I could break everything starting with the things inside to the windows that crawled up the walls outside, I could smash and shatter their property just like they did to my heart._

_But what good would it cause, whispered the little voice in my head._

_Sighing with acceptance, I walked up to the front door and opened the bag in my hand._

_My hand gripped the plane tickets first and I pulled them out along with the pictures, I was making my peace and moving on from that chapter in my life today._

_With everyone I addressed, I slide the presents connected to them under the door or left it outside of it if it wouldn't fit._

_Moisture began to sting my eyes yet again for the third time today._

_"Carlisle, Esme... I don't know what to say, you both treated me more like a daughter than my own parents. Yet you both left without a goodbye. Like I meant nothing to you. All I want to know is why? Did you get bored like he said he did? Do you even think about me anymore?"_

_"Emmett, you were the big brother I never had, you always teased me about my clumsiness, my constant blushing and you always poked fun at my truck.Why did you leave without a goodbye? Did you lie when you said you thought of me like a sister?"_

_"Rosalie, I know what to say to you... Thank you, thank you for never pretending to be anything you wasn't. Yours and Jasper's leaving doesn't hurt that much because you both were always truthful when it came to your feelings about me."_

_"Jasper, I'm sorry about the paper cut. I never expected it to happen and I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you. Your Empathy and the bloodlust of 6 other vampires would have brought Carlisle to his knees."_

_"Alice, you were my best friend and sister. You took care of me after we got back from Phoenix, I let you dress me up and put makeup on me even though I never wanted it. Why? Why didn't you do what best friends and sisters do? Why didn't you fight to stay or say goodbye?"_

_Tears were rushing down my face, leaving shiny trails as I made my start on saying goodbye to **him**._

_"I remember the first time I saw you, across the high school cafeteria. I thought you hated me, especially after biology class and the week you left town."_

_"But you came back and we fell in love or at least I did. I lost myself and my independence when I fell for you. If you didn't love me, why did you react like you did when I was in Port Angeles and those guys came after me or when James did?"_

_"Was our whole relationship a joke to you, something to fix your boredom for a few months? Was I just a toy that your family could play with until they got bored too? Why did you leave my gifts under my bedroom floor? I have so many questions for you and your family but I won't get those answers. So what I'm trying to say is goodbye... Edward."_

_The feelings swelling inside my chest was making it difficult to breath, the heartbreak and grief finally filling me after 6 months of denial and today finally acceptance._

_With each step to my truck, it was getting just a tiny bit better._

_I hoped into my vehicle, the tank rumbling to life and driving out of that chapter of life, with one last final goodbye I had made my peace with the heartbreak and moved on._

_*End of flashback*_

"Bella? Bella!? BELLA!?"

Angela's frantic voice coming from the mobile device yanked me out of my memory.

Stretching out my hand, it enclosed around the said phone.

One deep breath later, I had the device trapped between my ear and shoulder, fingers tangling in the grass.

"I'm here, Ang... So fancy a visit from yours truly?"

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Thanks - Ice cream_**


	2. Ch 2

**_Author note:_**

**_Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed the first chapter._**

**_To LeDiabloBlanc2: No, i havent got a pairing in mind yet. I do know that it won't be Edward or Jacob, neither of them would be able to handle this Bella haha._**

**_Like I said updates will be given whenever I have the time to write, edit and publish them._**

**_This is a X-over with X-Men._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (unfortunately) and they're probably pretty thankful for that._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Angela informed me on everything after I asked.

Charlie's and Sue's wedding was going to happen in 2 days, this Sunday.

Leah, Sue's daughter, was going to be her maid of honor and Seth, Sue's son, was going to be Charlie's best man.

The Cullen's had moved back to Forks 3 months ago with two new coven members.

It had turned out that one of the Cullen's new members were Leah's imprint and she was refusing to go unless he could come and he was refusing to come because, most likely, he didn't want to be surrounded by vampire eating wolves without his coven or if you could call them family.

Once Angela started, she couldn't stop her word vomit, it kept coming and coming.

Apparently that and the only other reason Sam was letting the Cullen's on tribal land for the day was because Carlisle helped re rest Seth's and Embry's broken bones after a new born attack on the tribe a month ago.

Charlie also knew about truth about The Wolves and The Cullens because Paul had phased in the Clearwater's front yard when The Chief of police slept over one day.

Angela became Seth's imprint about 2 years ago after meeting him in Port Angelas and she had bitched me out for not telling her.

I had told her in my defense that it wasn't my secret to tell and the only way I knew about it was because of the way jacob acted and reading the Story book that I shoved into my duffel bag the night I left Forks.

She and I kept contact because the night I ran from forks I ending up in a shitty bar in Port Angeles where she was too.

_*flashback*_

_It was nothing like us._

_I turned into there to get a room for the night and she was there, drinking cheep vodka at the bar._

_Ben had broken up with her because she wouldn't put out, she had told me after she flagged me down and gave a few mouthful of the clear liquid in her bottle._

_We both kept drinking the intoxicating drink and morning our lost loves, edging closer together with each gulp of the liquor._

_Sometime during the night we made it up to my room and one thing led to another, we woke up in the morning next to each other naked and with a pounding headache._

_It was awkward for the first few moment before we both blurted out that we didn't regret it and I found out my sexuality that night._

_She had put my new number into her mobile and said she'd call before walked out and went back to forks._

_*end of flashback*_

After I let it sink in, I promised to call her before I left and she promised to inform Charlie and the wolfpack about my coming to the wedding.

I pointed out that she was going to get chewed out (pun intended) by them about how she knew about my visit, she said she could deal with it until I showed up and explained.

We both said bye and I stuck the mobile phone in the pockets of my pants, I stood up and made my way into the tall mansion building, walking through the hallways until I found my destination.

Sounds echoed around me, all of the kids not wanting to waste their friday afternoon inside.

A young girl no older then 13, with dark curly hair and eyes the color of moonstones ran past me.

"Hi Bella, Bye Bella." She called over her shoulder as her body dashed around a corner, following her friends to the sweet promises of outdoors.

With a small smile sent that way, I continued my walk, down stairs and crossing into different walkway, letting children pass before myself.

As I came to the secret elevator hidden in the walls, my eyes glanced around the long hallway before I pressed the open button and got inside, its door closing when my feet settled on the metal floor.

The sturdy box made its way underground, one of its lights flickering as the door opened back up and I stepped out, walking down the shiny corridor just as The Professor came out of Cerebro.

"Professor." I greeted him as he rolled up to join me on my walk.

"Bella." He replied as a gentle pressure in my mind let me know that he was trying to poke around in it.

To stop his snooping and just to be a smartass, I brought the memories of last night up and shoved them at him mentally.

Watching him out of the corner of my eye I seen him shudder in his wheelchair and the pressure quickly faded as he yanked his mind back, sending me disappointed look for my choice of night companion, a girl I met at the closet bar.

With a sweet yet irritated smile on my face, I turned to face him as we stopped in front of the training room.

"Stay out and you won't see those, Charles." I reminded him sassily before I opened the door and flipped on the bright LED lighting.

Professor Charles Xavier is a powerful human mutant who runs a special school located in New York to shelter and train mutants around the world so they can control their abilities.

The Professor is also a exceptionally powerful telepath who can read and control the minds of others.

I had first met him and his X-Men about four and a half years ago.

After I had said my goodbye to the Cullen's, I had traveled south east for about a week before my abilities started to flare up.

From what The Professor has told me they're triggered by a very emotional event that happens in a mutants life, my final goodbye to the Cullen's had activated them.

Anyway a anti-mutant group somehow found out what I was, kidnapped me for experimenting on and with me not knowing what was happening, I wasn't able to fight back with said abilities.

I had three sets of 3 very visible jagged scars, one huge set on my back, going down all the way to my bottom before fading, the other sets on each of my arms, starting at my shoulder and ending at my wrist.

They had injected my whole spine and arms with some kind of indestructible medal that had put me into a coma for 3 weeks, which I later found out to be Adamantium, and it had slowly spread during those weeks until it enclosed my skeleton.

The X-men found out were the anti mutant group was hiding and broke in, rescuing the prisoners but they were too late to stop the operation on me.

I was the second known mutant to survive that procedure and stay alive, I met the first when I woke up at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.

Charles and Logan were in the room when I had woken up and explained to me what happened, where I was and what was going on with me.

"I've only ever met one mutant like you before, Bella, but she was only able to change her physical appearance where you, you can change to any mutant abilities you please. Fascinating." The wheelchair bound man had told after he found me sitting on the grass, looking over a large pond that was a 5 minute walk from the house.

They had to build me my own special bedroom because I couldn't control my abilities when I first got here, it took 27 accidents for them to realise that.

I had trained and trained with all of the X-Men but mostly The professor and Logan to get a grip on my abilities, it had proven useful because now I could not only control them, I could use them and I could fight.

I could use multiple abilities at once, switch to one ability to another in less then a nanosecond and really mess someone up in a hand to hand combat.

It also didn't hurt that, because of the non stop training, my body had put on weight and toned it in the right places.

My chest and behind became more defined, my thighs became just a bit thicker and stomach toned up to the point I almost had abs.

My eyes were the only permanent thing that changed because of my mutation and they always have a whitish-silver ring around my iris, the ring took over the brown in my eyes when I used my abilities.

Whenever I use my abilities to change anything physically, a super bright silverish light covers my whole body and my body changes into whatever mutation i need or want.

Logan once said it was like looking straight into LED lights but way brighter.

Charles and Logan became like second fathers to me during this, helping me when I stumbled but I was wary of that after Carlisle and Esme.

Logan and I got really close after months of working together, he pushed me to be my best and he took no ones shit so I picked up some of his quick temper and personality

Speak, or for my case, think of the devil and he shall appear.

Logan was standing in front of the control panel, his eyebrows pulled together as he flicked through the simulations.

I strolled up beside him and ran my hand over his shoulder, gently squeezing in reassures as The Professor rolled to a stop on his other side.

With his other hand he reached up and returned the gentle squeeze before returning it to its place as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Angela told me something interesting earlier, Charlie's getting married... And the Cullens are back in Forks." I broke the comfortable silence with the conversation that was better said sooner than later.

Logan's stiff showers was the only indication that he was upset, furious actually.

_*flashback*_

_One night after several rounds of training, we had went back to my room for a strong drink and he had found the picture I kept on my deck, the one piece of them I had kept._

_I had spilled everything when he asked about it, he would either think I was crazy or believe me._

_I told him about moving to Forks so Renee would be able to travel with Phil, about meeting Edward and the Cullens, about running because of James and his biting me, about the horrible birthday party Alice planned even after I had begged and pleaded not to, about them leaving without a word, about the depression I let myself fall in after, about Jacob and the wolfpack and running away._

_It felt good not having to keep all of it to myself, especially after he held me in a very rare show of brotherly affection and told me that none of it was my fault._

_He told me that he met a few vampires when he was moving around the world, they had always tried to lure him in with their godly beauty but he refused because of his mutation block the appeal._

_Logan insisted I talk to The Professor about it and the next morning I did, telling him everything I told Logan._

_After Charles informed me that vampire venom is extremely lethal to mutants even with healing abilities and he was surprised that I survived even with Edward sucking it out._

_*end of flashback*_

I wondered if my mutation would do what Logan's did if I seen any of the Cullens.

The gently pressure was back again and a scowl found its way back across my face.

"Charles Xavier!" I bent around Logan's still form and glared hard at the offender.

The professor drew his mental presence back and I quickly threw up a big silver bubble like thing around my mind to keep him out.

"What are you going to do?" He wondered instead of trying to probe my mind for the answers as the rest of the X-Men strolled in.

Sighing I lent against the control panel, Logan still kept flying through the training simulations but I could tell he was listening on to every word.

"... I don't know. I want to visit Charlie, apologize for running off like that, see that he's happy." I explained casually looking over the new auditions in the room.

Colossus, IceMan, Rogue, Storm and Kitty stood there, all of them were in their suits, ready for training instead of this drama.

I could see the moment Charles told them in their head about my phone call with Angela.

The room dropped a few degrees and a light wind picked up in the room as IceMan's face hardened and Storm's eyebrows pulled together.

Rogue stood there looking sad and Colossus mimicked my posture up against the wall but with his arms crossed against his wide Emmett like chest.

Kitty, my closest friend other than Logan since I came here, was frowning deeply in front of Colossus and her eyes were hard.

Kitty and Colossus are in a relationship and so are Rogue and IceMan, but Kitty and Colossus had a 18 month old and they had made me her godmother.

Her name was Kacey and she was a very active, very vocal Angel who loved singing, dancing and hanging out with her Aunty Bella.

I still remember the day they asked me to be her godmother.

_*flashback*_

_Colossus, Kitty and I were in one of the main sitting rooms where children spend their afternoons watching the growing movie collection, playing board games and taking turns on the several IPad's in the room._

_Colossus had been battling a 15 year old on a IPad game, Kitty was playing a board game with Three 13 year olds and Kacey was playing soccer in her mother's womb like she had all day._

_An Argument had broken out about what movie was going to be put on next, the arguing slowly growing in volume before I stood up and whistled loudly, bringing everyone's attention to me._

_In__ a firm voice I had told the small group of children that if they couldn't decide what movie to play next, without the fighting, I would turn it off and they wouldn't be able to watch the TV until after dinner._

_They behaved for 5 minutes after that and the yelling started again._

_So I had got up, grabbed a guitar from a cupboard and placed myself in front of the TV, flicking the off button._

_I had sung the group of children a song from my song book, gently stoking the strings as my voice filled the room, other kids joining the group to listen to the music._

_Kitty and Colossus had came up to me as the kids ran from the room, the bell ringing as a signal for dinner._

_They asked me to be Kacey's godmother pointing out how good I handled the mini fight, how I went to all of Kitty's and Kacey's appointments and told me that during my little concert Kacey had stopped using her mother's kidneys as a football._

_My mouth felt like it was glued shut but I said yes, of course._

_*End of flashback*_

The new X-Men in the room were like my sibling, we had grown extremely close during my years here even though I was hesitant because of what happened with the Cullens but they understood why.

Up until 2 years ago only The Professor and Logan knew about my whole story, nothing hidden but now all of the X-men knew it.

They were just as pissed at the Cullens and Jacob as Logan was.

"And what about the Cullens?" Logan voiced what everyone in the room was thinking as he stopped on a simulation.

His question had a strong steel undertone and that pissed me off, like he thought I was going to run back to them after everything that had happened.

I took a quick peek inside his head and it confirmed it.

"Really, Logan? You think I'm gonna run back to them after everything?" I seethed at him, he should know me better then that.

Quickly I moved around the panel sticking up out of the ground, my features pulled together in anger as I looked at him.

"Are you?" The question was like a slap across the face and I seen red, pure thick red filled my vision.

My abilities ached to throw him up against the training room walls, I fought to pull them in and instead I stared him down.

With my tongue, from years of hanging out with him, that had grown fast and unforgiving, I gave him a intense verbal lashing.

"Do you really think so fucking little of me, Logan? You know what they did, what the fuck happened to me after they left. You think I'm going to run back to them after I finally came to my senses, let go of them and healed? Nice to see what you really think of me, Asshole." I snapped at the male across from me as my hands closed around the edge of the panel, the mental bending slowly.

Kitty walked over to me and wrapped me in tight hug, gently pulling me away from Logan and closer to her partner as she glared at the rough man.

"No, he doesn't, do you Logan?" Storm chastised her old friend as she sent me small smile.

He didn't reply and Colossus began to rub my back in a gesture of friendly comfort.

'Well,' I thought, still pissed at the man I considered my friend 'if that's how he's gonna act, two can play that game.'

Squeezing one of my best friends, I took a deep breath and address the whole X-Men team except Logan.

"Wanna be my dates to the wedding?"

* * *

**_Bella's going back to Forks in the next chapter._**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Thanks - icecream_**


End file.
